The World Closing In
The World Closing In is the tenth episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Olivia Baker as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis Hannah's mother returns to town. Urging Clay to protect himself, she reveals that there was more to Tony and Bryce's relationship than Clay knew. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Olivia is questioned by the police about Bryce’s murder. Later on, she meets up with Clay where she tells him some shocking information about Bryce's family. They were the people who called ICE on Tony's family to deport them. Clay and Jessica meet up and talk about how Olivia texted Jessica and what she talked with her about. A flashback shows Jessica and Oliva catching up with another. Olivia reveals she's back in town because her house is being sold. She also talks about how she's still not over Hannah. Clay asks Tony about it, getting suspicious because this would give Tony more motive, but Tony tells him that he didn't hurt Bryce. However, he admitted that he did confront Bryce about it and wanted to let Bryce feel the pain that he causes everyone else. Tony makes him listen to Hannah's tapes. Bryce is really appalled when he hears them. He wants to talk to Hannah's mom to tell her sorry for hurting Hannah. Tony asks Olivia if she'd be open to hearing the apology but she shuts it down immediately. Bryce doesn't listen and goes to find Olivia in her hotel lobby. She doesn't forgive him and instead tells him “I wish you a lifetime of learning what sorry means." Later on, Olivia leaves Clay a drunken voicemail, saying that it wasn't fair that Bryce got to go to “homecoming” when Hannah never did. She says she wants him dead and would shoot him if he could. Clay never turned the voicemail into the police. After Clay tells Jessica the real reason Justin broke up with her, namely his drug addiction, Jessica goes to Monet's during Justin's shift to tell him she rejects his break-up request, and tells him that she wants to help him even though he thinks she's better off without him. In a flashback, Clay goes to ask Ani to the homecoming dance, with flowers and all. Bryce is in the driveway and sees Clay going to ask her. He makes fun of Clay. Clay threatens Bryce and says that if he ever touches Ani, he will kill him. Bryce says he can have sex with Ani if he wants to. Clay freaks out at Bryce. The next day, Bryce asks Ani if she is seeing Clay. Ani says no. Bryce tells her he misses and needs her, but Ani also pushes him away. Olivia and Nora Walker meet up and talk about how it felt like to lose Hannah. Olivia tells Nora that Bryce apologized to her, but she couldn't forgive him. However, she does believe he wanted to change, which gives her hope. Nora apologizes for everything. Olivia tells her that if she finds out who killed Bryce, it won't hurt less or bring back her son. Justin tells Clay that he knows it was Clay who told Jessica about his drug problem. Clay says sorry but Justin says that it's okay because he wasn't able to tell her himself. The episode ends with the police coming to the Jensens' house with a warrant to search the mansion. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker (special guest) *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Parminder Nagra as Dr. Priya Singh Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes